


Switched Label

by WolfyFurSins



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: AU, Danganronpa AU, F/F, Staged AU DR, danganronpa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 00:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12000999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyFurSins/pseuds/WolfyFurSins
Summary: Before rehearsal, something goes horribly wrong with Sakura. (Based on the AU of Danganronpa being a TV show)





	Switched Label

**Author's Note:**

> ): i'm so sorry for not writing much but lately i haven't been many ideas!! i might write some jaspearl if i get into it enough but other than that im not gonna be writing much unless i'm inspired,,, i do post art though and it's usually on my instagram @/WolfyFur so if u guys wanna see that u can check that out,,, PS i'm not sure if this AU is already a thing so???

Ugh. Another day of starring in a show.. or at least a little bit before starring in it. Now was just break time for the show. A boring one-- well. Not that boring. Rather just... uninteresting. Could it even be considered that? Probably. It sucked staying in the place where they rehearsed, too; the boarded up and abandoned Hope's Peak Academy. In the dorms, the actors stayed. They all had their own. However, it didn't matter who stayed in which dorm which ended up having multiple people sleep together, had parties when they could, and just generally they relaxed. That meant Sakura usually slept with her best friend, Aoi Asahina.. and sometimes they relaxed together drinking tea and eating donuts... sometimes Sakura would have a protein shake though as she was more interested in staying fit and strong. Thinking about a nice and lovely protein shake sounded good at the moment... and perhaps a few donuts to go along with it because a snack was good every now and then.

Sakura walked through the halls on the fourth floor, heading toward the chemistry lab to grab protein for her drink. The large muscular female hummed a soft theme to herself as she wandered into the room, her bright blue eyes scanning over the place. Now all she had to do was go and grab the protein, measure it out, put it in her cup, and head back down to the first floor to go mix it up in the kitchen. That's where Asahina was waiting for her with freshly made donuts. Mm. Homemade donuts sounded good... and maybe after she had a few of the donuts Asahina made, she'd probably head up toward the fifth floor toward the dojo or perhaps she could stay down in the gymnasium to work out. What a plan. Perhaps she could even go to the second floor to go swimming in the pool with Asahina! Damn, all of those plans sounded great. 

With a delightful hum, Sakura wandered to the cabinets and she stared at the big letter "A" on the first one. That's where all of the medicines and dietary supplements were. Her large hand reached out to open the door to the cabinet as her eyes scanned around. Protein... protein... protein! There it was! The muscular woman grabbed the powder in a bottle in one hand while holding her cup in her other. She placed the cup down on the counter as well as the bottle of protein powder, proceeding to hum as she got to work. Sakura opened up the cap of both bottle and cup before she sized up how much she would need. Usually she put in three scoop fulls of protein... but that's a little too much. Maybe she could just.. there. Three taps of the powder. Why was it yellow though? Eh. Maybe it was just vanilla cream or yellow pea. Hopefully vanilla cream. Either way, she was going to drink the concoction that she was making. The woman tilted the bottle of powder a bit, tapping in a little of the substance into her cup. She peered in at the powder, nodding to herself. Just enough! With that, she sealed up her cup and the bottle, placing back the bottle in the "A" cabinet, smiling a bit. There. Perfect. Finally she was ready to head out of the chemistry lab and so she did, heading downstairs and toward the cafeteria.

"Oh, Sakura! You're back! You took long enough," Asahina laughed as she gestured her friend to come closer.  
"If you wanted it to be quicker, you should've been the one to go do it for me, Hina," Sakura teased before she eyed the donuts on the counter, "Those look pretty and somewhat, they remind me of you; sweet by looks and gorgeous." 

The woman laughed a bit as she moved toward the blender to dump the powder into it, getting the rest of her ingredients ready after watching Asahina's face burn into a dark blush. The tiny swimmer scampered over toward her friend and playfully punched her shoulder which made the other huff softly and glance down.

 

"You're a jerk!"  
"I know. You still love me though."  
"Yeah, I do.. lovable jerk."

With that, Asahina tried to stand on her tip-toes to press a kiss toward Sakura's cheek. Unfortunately the muscular woman was way too tall which resulted in the larger of the two leaning down to kiss the smaller. "Satisfied?" Sakura asked, making Asahina nod with a bright smile. How sweet. Sakura hummed a soft tune once again as she began to blend the shake together, making sure that it was blended to perfection before she turned off the blender and poured the mix into her cup. As soon as she secured the lid, she glanced to Asahina who had scampered off to finish mixing her tea. The young swimmer glanced back toward her friend and she smiled warmly at her before speaking up. "Cheers?"

"Cheers," and with those words, Asahina took a sip of her tea and a nip of a donut. Not just yet did Sakura decide to get a donut. Instead, she wanted to take a swig of her concoction. The woman put the entrance of the cup lid to her lips and she took a large swig of the liquid. It felt like it was burning her tongue-- it was. In the panic to spit out the liquid, she ended up dropping her cup and ingesting in a bit of the liquid in which she began to gag, her wide blue eyes gesturing Asahina to go get help. Especially when what she she started to spew out red. No way was that any bit of strawberry she put in her shake. That was blood.

As fast as she could, Asahina scrambled out of the cafeteria as fast as she could. She looked more than just panicked. She looked absolutely horrified with her watery eyes wide. The first person she could even spot was of no help but either way, she had to hurry up and get help. "Oh my god, Hiro, come here!" The tiny swimmer sobbed as she pointed toward the cafeteria, surprising the male as he jumped out of his seat. 

"Yo, dude, what's up?! Why are you crying? What happened?"  
"Sakura! Sakura! She's... she's sick. We need to call a hospital!"  
"Holy shit, you go stay by her side, i'll call an ambulance and gather everyone," he nervously spoke and with that, the two students went their separate ways; Hagakure to call an ambulance and then to gather everyone while Asahina comforted her friend in the best way possible.

It didn't take long for everyone to rush into the cafeteria to swarm around Asahina and Sakura. Even Monokuma was spectating! The robotic bear knew what happened but he didn't dare tell anyone as he just let out a laugh and shook his head, "Upupupu, we're going to have fun when she gets back from the hospital," he spoke, making the students question him. Even Sakura questioned even though she was slowly drifting away... slowly... carefully... gone. The muscular woman had blacked out as she was finally unable to hear anything or see anything going on around her. She couldn't even feel Asahina's tears falling onto her face.

 

. . . . . . . .

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Slowly, gentle blue eyes began to slowly crack open before fluttering gently. What was going on? What was that noise? Where was she? Why was everyone staring? Her dull blue gaze fell onto her arms and her chest as she tried to see what was going on. Oh. She was in the hospital. Was anyone even in the room with her? Not that she could see. Her eyes continued to wander the room as she pieced together everything. So... why did she vomit blood when she drank her protein shake? She probably grabbed the wrong bottle but it looked like it was the right one... then again, the powder /was/ yellow. But what was something toxic doing in the dietary and medical substance cabinet? No one else in the school drank protein shakes, did they? Honestly, they didn't! So someone must've switched the bottles in the cabinets in an attempt to deliberately kill Sakura... but who? It could've been anyone! She didn't want to dare mention it to anyone except Asahina as that was the only one she ever trusted completely... and she didn't even want to think any of her other friends would switch up the bottles... but she had to believe it because someone switched the bottles... but who?! The woman let out a shaky sigh as she laid back in the hospital bed a bit more before she heard the door open. Her gaze fell toward the young nervous nurse walking in with a slight smile. 

"Hello Miss... Sakura Oogami.. how are you feeling?"  
"Fine."  
"Do you think you're able to walk?"  
"Of course I think I can walk."  
"Alright. Let me assist you, Ma'am." The nervous nurse murmured as she went over toward Sakura after gently taking the IV out of her hand. The muscular woman sat up a bit with a grunt, rubbing her eyes and looking toward the nurse who was holding out her hands. Her eyes noticed the tag that said... Mikan. What a nice name. It oddly sounded familiar but she shrugged it off.

"So do you know what happened to you?" Mikan asked gently as she assisted Sakura out of bed. The muscular woman took a bit to catch her balance as she accepted Mikan's help. In response, she shook her head. How odd. "You consumed some poison. We had to extract it from your body while you were unconscious. I assume if you didn't know what happened, you don't know how you consumed the poison, do you?" She timidly asked. Oh. That was a question Sakura maybe knew the answer to. She had to lie however as she didn't want to get her friends in trouble. The words could also bring police into the problem which would end up cancelling their show if she wasn't cautious enough. As she mustered up the courage to speak, she sighed a bit as she stood tall on her own. Her large hand slid away from Mikan's smaller and more soft ones.

It took a moment for Sakura to gather her words and thoughts before she finally spoke. "I accidentally mixed up toxic powder instead of protein powder. Now, where are my clothes? Am I free to leave?" 

What a strong woman! Mikan couldn't help nod with a gentle whimper as she went to retrieve her patient's clothing. "I see. Here you are," she spoke as she handed over Sakura's clothing and pointed to the changing room, "we've extracted as much of the toxins that we could so if you feel sick again or if you start seeing blood, make sure to come see me again... and also, your classmates are in the waiting room for you. They even have a little teddy bear with them for you. He talks too, that's so sweet," she smiled a bit.

As Sakura took her clothes, she laughed just a bit at the words and nodded with a smile. "I understand. Thank you very much," she crooned as she waved to Mikan before heading to the changing room. From there, she took off her hospital gown and put it in the hamper only to replace it with her original school uniform. There. Perfect! Sakura exited the room without Mikan as she was busy fixing up equipment. With a sigh, she headed into the waiting room where everyone was. Asahina was the first to perk her head and glance to Sakura. Tears were welding into her tiny eyes as she rushed over to tackle Sakura in a hug, unable to hold back her feelings.

"I thought you were going to die."  
"Damn, me too," Hiro spoke up as he stood, wandering toward Sakura as well as everyone else.  
"You're okay right?"  
"Are you free to leave?"  
"Are you feeling sick?"  
"Do you feel any better?"  
"Upupupu, we really have to get back because it's soon time to start another trial since a body has been discovered."

Sakura was just about to respond to her friend but she couldn't. Monokuma's words had her into shock. Another trial? And a body has been discovered? But... everyone was right here? And it wasn't time to start airing just yet, was it? She didn't have a clue.... but either way, the students of Hope's Peak Academy headed back to their destination together as Monokuma led them back proudly. He seemed to be in a rather peppy mood with his humming about killing. How evil! The muscular woman would've picked up her friend if her arm didn't hurt too much so instead, she wrapped an arm around her and they proceeded back toward their academy.

. . . . . . .

From there was a class trial. Why? Who's body was discovered? Was it Sakura's? No. Yes. Maybe? Everyone seemed to be at the hospital so perhaps it could've been Sakura's body. Only now would they find out as Monokuma sat down in his chair and leaned back. What a bratty bear.

"Alright class! We've found a body! Every single one of us! And that body was Sakura Oogami's body! From there, she survived but sadly we still have to do a trial! Da-da-daaaa! Intense, right? You all know the drill. Class trial, begin!" The robotic bear announced, slamming his gavel onto his table. The students just... stared. 

Sakura didn't have a clue what to say but she eventually figured out what she had to say. It was risky but she just... ugh. Why? Who? And for what reason? "From what the nurse said, i've been poisoned. I can recall going to get the protein powder though and I /know/ it wasn't the wrong bottle."

Byakuya looked over toward Sakura, adjusting his glasses. "And which cabinet did you get it from? A, B, or C? If it came from cabinet C, there was no doubt about it that it was some type of poison."

"I got it from cabinet A which is the cabinet with dietary supplements and medicine. Cabinet B is the one with the poisons and toxins. I noticed the powder was yellow but I figured it could've been yellow pea or vanilla cream. I just poured it in anyway because the label clearly said protein powder."

"And what flavor was it?"

"I didn't check. The details looked all familiar so I put it in my cup, Togami."

"Fair enough... so perhaps someone switched the labels /and/ the bottles. Who would ever attempt that though?"

That's when Asahina decided to make herself present into the argument, slamming her fists on the table. "It was someone who absolutely hated Sakura! That means it could've been Hiro, Toko, or Togami! It was one of you three!"

Toko let out a whimper and she shook her head as she pointed toward Byakuya and then Makoto before speaking up, "I was with those two all day!"

"It's true. We were hanging out in the rec room together. We were just about to go to the library when Hiro came upstairs in a panic to tell us what was going on." Makoto spoke up before his gaze fell toward Hiro who looked like he was in a panic. He didn't have an alibi. No one else here seemed to have anything against Sakura. Asahina decided that was that and she let out a furious growl as her ocean blue eyes narrowed at the young male with frizzy hair. 

"Hiro was the murderer! I remember when I seen him, he was in the cafeteria while Sakura and I were in the kitchen. Earlier today, he wasn't there!"

"Dude, I was taking a shower!"

"And at what time?"

"A-Around eleven in the morning!"

"I see where you're wrong! Hiro, you weren't in the shower at eleven in the morning. I was," Makoto countered against him. Uh oh. Things weren't going smooth for Hiro who was beginning to panic a bit more, trying not to show it. "I see what you did! You pretended to head out to have a shower but really, you headed up toward the chem lab to switch the labels on the bottles to poison Sakura! Didn't you?" With that, Hiro shook his head.

As they already did an investigation, Sakura had the two bottles nearby in her pocket. "He switched the labels. Watch this," she spoke up, showing off the bottle of poison; C-19. The woman already had a bit peeled off so to progress her argument and the debate, she peeled it off. The label of the protein shake was gone and it revealed the numbers and the letters "C-19" along with a skull on the bottom. That was toxic alright. Sakura looked toward Monokuma and she showed him the bottle. "Catch," she spoke and tossed the bottle toward the bear who was quick to catch it. Sakura took the other bottle and did the same with it in which Monokuma, once again, caught the bottle. Wow. What a good catch.

"Nyuknyuknyuk, I think it's time to cast the votes... come on students, cast your votes!" The robotic bear spoke up as he awaited the votes to roll in. Soon enough the votes were in and the execution was ready to begin as soon as he smacked a tiny paw onto the red button in front of him. "Aaaand the blackened iiiiiis.... Hiro!! Good job class! Now come on Hiro, it's time for execution!" The bear laughed as he glared toward Hiro who was in shock. Monokuma placed the bottles aside and jumped off of his seat to go over and drag Hiro along to the execution chambers, everyone close behind.

. . . . . . .

A big globe. No. Not a globe. A giant crystal ball! Monokuma shoved Hiro inside before putting on a magician cape and hat as he stood in the cage with the huge crystal ball. With that, the robotic bear let out a sinister laugh, pressing the button of a machine he held into his paws. The Crystal Ball got to work. As it shook violently back and forth, smoke filled inside and soon dissipated as Monokuma exited the scene. As soon as the smoke was gone, a large banner rolled down inside of the Crystal Ball with the saying, 'You had an unfortunate fortune! Upupupu!'. A few seconds passed after Monokuma spoke up.

"Aaaaand cut! Damn, you guys are real good at this!" Monokuma laughed as he glanced toward the shocked crowd. They literally just witnessed someone die and this robotic teddy bear was saying they were good. At what?! Witnessing a death scene?! Ugh!

"Holy shit, that was wild. Sakura, seriously though. I didn't mean to poison you. I swear. If you want, you can even call the cops on me," Hiro spoke up. He was standing right in front of them! Then who was that in the crystal ball? That must've been a dummy. Yeah. Probably.

"I'm not going to forgive you for that, Hiro. I could've died and i'm not going to-"

"Yeah, you could've killed Sakura! Don't even try to do that ever again or I will beat your magical little ass into space!" The young swimmer barked at the older male as she cut off Sakura's words, immediately hopping up to give him a rough smack across the face. Ouch. Hiro groaned and he held his cheek, letting out a sigh and grumbling to himself. 

"Whatever." 

"Upupupu, that was intense! Now now students, no real fighting. We don't want the police to be involved." He laughed and with that, the robotic bear ushered everyone to head back to the elevator so they could go toward their dorms and do their daily things once again. Sakura glanced down toward Asahina, finally picking her up. At least her arm didn't hurt as much anymore. The muscular woman smiled at her friend, pressing a tender kiss to her lips.

Once again, Asahina's cheeks flushed into a dark red. Oh damn. That felt nice. She couldn't help but return the kiss as she wrapped her arms around Sakura's neck as they headed to the elevators. 

"When we get back, we should go swimming. Deal?"

"Are you sure that you're well enough?"

"They let me out so I suppose."

"Oh, yay! We have to finish up our donuts first. Then we have to wait a bit before getting into the pool. I want to make sure you're absolutely okay." She murmured softly as she nuzzled close toward her friend.

"Yes, Hina. Now hush." Sakura chuckled and she leaned down to kiss Asahina once again who was bound to return the kiss. With that, they stepped into the elevator and Monokuma scoffed at the two. "Lovebirds. The dorms are for making out and having sex! Not in the public!" The robotic bear spoke up, making the two women nervously blush while everyone laughed. What a event today was!


End file.
